


Vanilla

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [173]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “If you’d a choice, which one would it be?”She knows she sounds crazy and the way he’s looking at her confirms that he’s about three seconds away from calling the SGC, but she thinks this is the only way that she can know for certain.“Chocolate or vanilla?”





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Vanilla Milkshake Day’ (20 June). Missing scene for Threads. 
> 
> There’s nothing kinky here, by the way.

She just keeps driving, her mind racing with thoughts of her dad and Pete and the Gen– _Jack_ , she reminds herself. It’s Jack now. Or, at least she thinks it is.

He promised her _always_ back at the SGC and she believes him, she really does, but they haven’t mentioned the conversation since in the three days that have followed her father’s death and it’s driving her insane because the longer time goes without them speaking, the more she’s doubting what ‘always’ actually means.

She pulls up alongside the kerb and looks up, surprising herself when she sees she is outside his house. Taking a deep breath, she prises her fingers off the steering wheel and decides she’s nothing left to lose. It’s been too long now and she’s tired. She needs to know once and for all.

Except she doesn’t know how to start the conversation because the last time she tried, Kerry had interrupted. She winces at the memory as she makes her way to his front door and she sends up a silent prayer that he is home alone.

With more strength than she realizes, she knocks on his front door and only has to wait a few seconds before it opens, his surprise at her arrival evident on his face. But before he can say anything, she blurts out her question.

“Chocolate or vanilla?”

Only this is incredibly important, she’d laugh at the speed of which his eyebrows rise at her question.

_“Excuse me?”_

“Chocolate or vanilla?”

“Carter, are you –”

“It’s not a trick question,” she interrupts, “but if you had a choice, which one would it be?”

She knows she sounds crazy and the way he’s looking at her confirms that he’s about three seconds away from calling the SGC, but this is the only way that she can know for certain.

“I don’t –”

“Lately I’ve been thinking,” she says, her gaze never leaving his. “I thought chocolate was always the best option – the one I wanted to have, but couldn’t,” she explains, her voice wavering. “So, I decided to try and mo– I settled for vanilla instead,” she amends, “but the more I thought about it, the more… the more vanilla seemed _wrong_. And kind of boring.”

He crosses his arms across his chest and leans against the doorjamb in an attempt to look casual, but she sees a hint of understanding flash in his eyes.

“What’s this about, Sam?”

His voice is soft and warm and everything she needs and wants and she has to swallow hard at the emotions stirring inside her.

“It’s taken me a while to realize this,” she says, taking a step closer, “but I need you to know that – that I really, _really_ love chocolate. I always have,” she adds on a whisper.

She holds her breath as his gaze roams over her, his eyes dark and intense. Then, his lips twitch infinitesimally. “I’ve never been a fan of vanilla,” he shrugs.

It’s all she needs to hear and a choked sob escapes her, right before Jack pushes himself off the frame.

“C’mere,” he murmurs, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is a little weird I’ll admit, and it’s bugging me that these last few chapters have all revolved around Threads or Moebius.
> 
> I also couldn’t figure out why my stories weren’t lining up with the chapter numbers and then I realized I submitted two fics for 14 June. 🙄


End file.
